A Thousand Words
by Smackalicious
Summary: Ziva runs into McGee's sister at the park, and the visit turns sneaky when Sarah mentions her brother's secret plans. What's going on? Implied future McGiva. ONESHOT.


**Title: A Thousand Words **  
><strong>Pairing: implied future McGeeZiva**  
><strong>Rating: K<strong>  
><strong>Genre: Het<strong>  
><strong>Cat: Friendship, hints of Romance<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: Spoiler for Rule Fifty-One.<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: None.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Ziva runs into McGee's sister at the park, and the visit turns sneaky when Sarah mentions her brother's secret plans. What's going on?<strong>  
><strong>Author's Note: So, FINALLY finished something. I started this a couple weekends ago, wanting to add Sarah to another McGiva story since people seem to enjoy her presence. I had fun with her. :) And this is more hinting at possible romance and you can read it as friendship if you want, but you know me. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ziva felt the concrete pound beneath her feet as she ran through the park, enjoying the slight breeze that ghosted over her. She ran for a few more minutes before glancing down at her watch and slowing down, eventually ending in a walk while she took a drink of the water she carried with her.<p>

As she put the bottle back into her small backpack and was about to start her run again, she heard a dog barking behind her, followed by a woman's cry of, "Jethro, no!"

The voice made her smile as she turned around, squatting to brace herself for the large German Shepherd's attack. The dog skidded to a halt in front of her, putting his front paws up on her chest as Ziva laughed and petted him, trying to avoid his slobbering tongue.

"Jethro!" the woman who had been walking him admonished as she approached, and Ziva stood, meeting her gaze. "Oh. Ziva. Hi. I thought he was going after some random stranger, not you. How are you?"

"I am doing well, Sarah," Ziva said, bending to scratch Jethro behind his ears. "Doing your brother a favor? Or is he with you somewhere?" She craned her neck to look behind Sarah, leaving the younger woman laughing to herself.

"He's not with me. He said he was working on some secret project that was going to take all day."

That drew Ziva's attention back to Sarah. "Really? Now if that does not sound ominous." She chuckled and looked back down to Jethro, who was nudging her leg with his nose. "Yes, Mr. Jethro, it is really me. Did you miss me?" She squatted again to give the dog the attention he was seeking, while Sarah watched with curiosity.

"You spend a lot of time with Jethro?" Sarah asked, tilting her head.

Ziva glanced up at her, shrugging. "Not quite as much lately, but I would often join Tim for his morning walks with Jethro." She looked back to the dog, ruffling his fur. "I do believe someone enjoyed the company." She gave Jethro a few final pats before standing again, giving Sarah her attention. "You seem surprised by that."

Sarah laughed and shook her head, brushing some hair behind her ear as she did so. "No, it's not that, it's just that Tim never really mentioned it."

"Why should he have?" Ziva asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "It was nothing different than normal."

Sarah shrugged. "I just thought. . . You know, never mind. I shouldn't assume anything."

Ziva smiled in realization, as Jethro walked around her legs, coming to a stop beside her and sitting. She reached down to pet him, but kept her eyes on Sarah. "You think there is something going on between us, don't you?"

"I think I would know if Tim was seeing someone," Sarah muttered. She watched Ziva scratch the dog's head, the gears grinding in her own. "Ziva, are you busy?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ziva said, her voice quiet. "If he finds out about this. . ."<p>

Sarah scoffed. "Please. Do you really think he told me he was working on a secret project and then expected me not to snoop? It's like my sisterly duty to find out what he's up to."

"Well, as much as I am sure you are right about that, I highly doubt that he anticipated you would run into me and drag me along with you." Ziva poked her head around the side of the bookcase in McGee's living room. Sarah had made the decision that since her brother was out for the day, they'd come back to his place and snoop around and try to figure out what he was up to.

She shrugged. "I'm a smart girl. Why wouldn't I call up the person who knows him best at work?"

"And you think that is me?" Ziva asked, flipping through a pile of envelopes on a desk.

Sarah appeared in front of her, holding a set of keys in her hand. "Tim's risked a lot for you, Ziva. I think that says a lot about him." She shook the keys. "I saw a lockbox in Tim's bedroom that these could open." She waggled her eyebrows and started to walk to her brother's bedroom, but Ziva's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Sarah, if you are going to do this, I must leave," Ziva said, her eyes showing a vulnerability she didn't often express. "Tim trusts me. A lot. And I feel the same about him. He has been willing to die for me." Sarah looked away, her excitement dimming a bit at Ziva's words. "And I know for a fact that he would do the same for you. You are his family, and I know how important that is to him."

Sarah looked back to Ziva, standing a bit straighter. "NCIS is just as important to him. But you're right. I don't want him to be mad at you for something that was my idea." She smirked then. "But aren't you the least bit curious?"

Ziva bit her lip, considering the younger McGee's words. She was just waiting for the girl to bring out the same pout and puppy dog eyes her brother used when he wanted something. She _knew _she wouldn't be able to say no to that. And she had to admit she was curious to see what lay in the locked box where McGee hid the things he kept secret from the world. But. . .

Ziva shook her head, saying, "I am, but I could not. . ."

She was interrupted by the sound of a key scratching in the doorknob, and she turned back to Sarah with wide eyes. "I thought you said he was going to be out all day!" she hissed, as Sarah stared back with the same surprised expression.

"He just told me to take Jethro out for a few hours! I didn't know he was going to come back here!"

They heard the lock unlock and turned their eyes toward the door, waiting for McGee to walk in. He did after a moment, his face hidden behind a large bouquet of yellow and white lilies, and he was singing something under his breath. His song trailed off as he lowered the bouquet and caught sight of the two women.

"Ziva. What are you doing here?"

"I ran into her while I was taking Jethro for a walk and I invited her back here," Sarah answered, and McGee tore his eyes from Ziva to raise an eyebrow at her. She shrugged. "Okay, so I tried to talk her into snooping around with me."

McGee gave his sister an incredulous look. "You didn't!"

"We did not actually get that far, if it makes you feel any better," Ziva said, and he looked up at her.

"Well, thank you, it's so nice to know you were planning on nosing around since I wasn't here." He stomped toward the kitchen, giving the flowers an unceremonious plop on the counter.

Ziva turned to look at Sarah, who gave her an apologetic look. Ziva shook her head and motioned for Sarah to leave the room, a signal that she would take care of things. Sarah sighed and walked into McGee's bedroom, and Ziva walked into the kitchen, where McGee stood at the sink, refusing to look at her.

"I will have you know that I told Sarah that as curious as I may have been about whatever was in the locked box in your bedroom, I could not betray your trust like that." She leaned against the counter, waiting for him to turn to face her, or make some acknowledgment of her words. When he remained still, Ziva let out a breath and continued. "I suppose it does not make things any easier, and you have a right to be angry, but when you are being secretive. . ."

"Do you know who those flowers are for?" McGee's quiet voice surprised Ziva, though he didn't turn around quite yet.

"I . . . don't know. I imagine you met a woman somewhere and you wanted to surprise her, or. . ."

He spun to face her then. "They're for you, Ziva." He watched as her eyes widened. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

She stared at him for a few more moments, resisting the urge to look back at the flowers, then said, "Oh. May I ask why?"

Rather than get offended at her question, he smiled, his gaze drifting off a bit. "I just saw them and they reminded me of you. I thought, 'Hey, Ziva would like these.'" He looked back to her. "I was planning on bringing them over to your place later. I thought we could have dinner together."

Ziva's gaze fell to her hands. She hadn't been expecting this. "And I suppose you have changed your mind now." She looked back up at him, finding him giving her a serious look.

"I was upset at the thought that you'd just snoop through my things while I wasn't here, but I know better than that. If you were at work and Tony was there with you, then yeah, that wouldn't surprise me, but in my home?" He shook his head. "I would think we're better friends than that."

Ziva nodded and smiled, reaching out to put her fingers on his arm. "We are. And you're right."

His eyebrow quirked up. "About what?"

She pushed herself off the counter, closing the distance between them. "The flowers. I love them. And if that dinner invitation still stands. . ."

He grinned. "Normally this is where I would go in for a hug, but considering who I'm talking to, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Ziva rolled her eyes, but gave a coy smile. "I suppose I can make an exception. For a _friend_." McGee just stood there, giving her a reluctant look, so she gave an exaggerated sigh and moved closer to him, nudging her arms under his to wrap around his torso and resting her head on his chest. He eventually returned the hug and Ziva's lips moved against his shirt as she asked, "What are you going to do about your sister?"

He glanced down at her, but she was too intent on snuggling to notice. "What do you mean?"

"She has those keys to the locked box in your bedroom. You smell very nice, McGee."

"Uh. . ."

A sudden cackling emerged from the direction of McGee's bedroom and he disentangled himself from Ziva, running toward the sound of the laugh. Ziva followed behind, curious about just what he was so intent on keeping hidden.

She found McGee struggling with his sister over something, and leaned against the doorframe of the room, finally asking, "What did she find?"

"It's nothing," McGee responded, grunting a bit as he made another swipe for the item Sarah held.

Sarah held her arm up, tsking at him. "Now, now, Tim. You don't want to rip it, do you? Clearly this means a lot to you if you have it locked up in your bedroom." She made a face then. "Now that I think about it, maybe I don't want to be touching it. . ."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Just give it to me, Sarah." She gave him a pointed look. "I'll even show Ziva, if it'll make you happy."

Sarah's expression turned smug. "It would make me _exuberant_, Tim." She held out the item to her brother and he grabbed it.

Ziva bit back a laugh at the younger McGee's antics, but put on her best innocent face when McGee turned to her, his precious item in his hand, which she soon saw was a simple photograph. She gave him a confused look. "A picture?"

He held it out to her and explained as she took it from his hands and studied it. "It's from your naturalization ceremony. I mean, you probably know that already, but. . ."

Ziva shook her head, looking up at him. "Why would you have this locked up? I don't understand."

He shrugged. "I know that day probably meant more to you than it did to me, but it was a day I'll never forget." He stepped closer to her and took one of her hands. "It was the day I knew there was no reason for you to go back to Israel, and you'd be here in America permanently."

Ziva just stared at him, her eyes glossing over with unshed tears, before she finally managed, "Not many people can say they have made me cry in a good way, Timothy McGee, but you can add yourself to that list." A tear fell then and McGee reached up to brush it away, but Ziva knocked his hand away, instead wrapping her arms around him again. She let out a sigh against his chest and he ran his hand over her hair.

"You okay?" he asked, and she nodded, while Sarah stood up from the bed behind them.

"I should go," she said quietly, starting to walk past them, but Ziva lifted her head and spoke then.

"No, Sarah, it's okay." She smiled at the younger woman. "I have you to thank, after all."

Sarah gave her a bemused smile. "Thank? For what?"

"For making me realize family is more than just blood, and that I have one right here."

Sarah's eyes twinkled as she responded. "Well, as happy as I am to be a part of that revelation, I'd hate to postpone anything of a more . . . personal nature." She winked and walked from the room, as McGee groaned to himself.

Once Sarah was gone, Ziva turned back to McGee, raising an eyebrow. "Personal nature?"

He shook his head. "She has . . . ideas."

"I figured that when she roasted me at the park about spending time with Jethro."

"Uh, that's grilled, not roasted." He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what to tell you, Ziva."

She grabbed his chin lightly and pulled his face down to look at her. "You think about it and we can discuss it over dinner."

His eyebrows bounced up and down a few times as he tried to make sense of her words, then he mumbled, "I guess I can do that."

Ziva smirked and released his chin. "Good. I look forward to it. And you know, I should start joining you and Jethro on your walks again."

He grinned at her. "I'd like that. And I think Jethro would, too."

Ziva laughed, remembering her earlier encounter with the dog. "I think that's a safe bet." She let out a breath, still smiling. "Well, I suppose I should go. You know, get ready for dinner." She winked at him and he shook his head at her antics, then followed her from the bedroom and back to the kitchen, where Ziva picked up the flowers he'd bought her. She pressed her nose into the petals, inhaling the scent, while McGee spoke.

"I'll pick you up at 6?"

Ziva looked up from her flowers, nodding. "That sounds fine. Thank you again for the flowers." She walked to the door and McGee followed her. When they got there, she turned around, adding, "You should keep the picture out. I am not going anywhere."

With that, she opened the door and left, leaving McGee alone with his thoughts. He grinned and returned to his bedroom, picking up the photo from where he'd left it on his bed and looking at it for a moment before moving to his nightstand and propping it up against the lamp.

Ziva had a point. She was here to stay . . . and he couldn't be happier.

**THE END!**


End file.
